


Study

by SuzuyaJuuzou



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Study Date, Studying, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuuzou/pseuds/SuzuyaJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uggggghhhh, why is history so full of shit....?" </p><p>"I can't study with you moving around like that," he signed. </p><p>"That's not my problem," you said while puffing out your cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study

"Uggggghhhh, why is history so full of shit....?" 

You let your head fall on the table, not caring if you got a bruise. Glancing at your history notes, you made another groaning noise before feeling someone flick the top of your head. Looking up, you saw your best friend, Nicolas Brown aka Nico or Nicki, as you sometimes called him, staring at you with a slightly irritated look in his eyes. You pouted. "What?"

"I can't study with you moving around like that," he signed. 

"That's not my problem," you said while puffing out your cheeks.

The slight irritation grew into a glare and he raised his fingers again in a threat. 

"Aagh, alright, alright!" You sat up and returned his glare before resting your head on your hands. "Why does history have to be so dumb? Why do people have to start wars and be selfish? The world would be better if everyone was like me eh, Nico? No one would have a war because no one would even care to start one!" 

Thud.

"Ow, you son of a-! Why you gotta hit me so hard, Nicki?!" You cradled your head in a protective manner while glaring at the now grinning teen in front of you.

"You're too lazy. If everyone was like you then the world would be dying."

"No, it wouldn't! There'd be no pollution or-!"

"There has to be pollution, I've seen you litter." You gasped dramatically, forehead bruise forgotten.

"Besides, who'd be there to make your beloved anime and cook food? You lack motivation and you can't cook." Nicolas waved his hand in a dismissing manner. 

"I _can_ cook, thank you very much!"

"You microwaved an egg."

"ONE TIME, NICKI!"

"Twice."

"Ugh! Fine! But I learned my lesson! Plus, I'm still a better cook than you are!" You grinned triumphly as he sulked.

Waving his hand again while shaking his head, he signed, "This has gotten off track, focus on your work."

"But, Nicki!"

"No. Study." You pouted, even if he wouldn't change his mind a puppy face wouldn't hurt, would it?

".... I'll take you out and do whatever you want to do if you pass the test tomorrow."

"YES! Okay! I'm a hundred percent motivated now! Thanks, Nicki, love you!" You pecked him on the lips and picked up your notes which were previously cast to the side, not noticing the way the tip of his ears flushed or the dazed look he had on his face... 

Or at least he thought you didn't notice, you thought as you bit back your grin.

**Author's Note:**

> im supposed to be studying for the test on Stalin tmr but im not rip  
> ALSOO! I tried changing my writing style to be more flow-y so the reader can feel like theyre actually the ones doing these things.


End file.
